


Whumptober Day 5 - Gunpoint

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, At least they go down together, Canonical Character Death, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jack and Nyx truly loved Angel, Lilith is a bitch tbh, Other, Sad Ending, They just want to see her again, Whump, gunpoint, they're both so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: So warning, this ends really fuckin sad. I originally planned for this to end happy, but I just couldn't find a way out for the two. Jack isn't alone during the showdown, Nyx is there to assist from afar, but in the end it doesn't matter...but in a way, both sides get what they want.





	Whumptober Day 5 - Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> God this is so sad I'm so sorry

Angel’s death changed everything. Jack no longer joked carelessly and lounged lazily in his office as his men fought for him. 

No, no he wasn’t sitting by anymore.

Nyx could only watch as Jack ranted and raved about how he was going to tear the hunters to pieces, torturing Lilith relentlessly while they took the time to give Angel a proper burial. He ordered them to stay back when it came time to open the Vault. They hated it, they wanted to be at his side, but, they knew why he sent them away. He couldn’t bear to lose anyone else. So Nyx followed orders, setting up their sniper from afar. 

It took everything they had to keep from launching themselves down into the thick of it when Jack was knocked down. But they stayed in place, focusing their crosshairs on Lilith’s pretty little head. God they just wanted to pull the damn trigger, hell their finger was tightening on it when the Jack pushed the key into place and everything exploded.

When their vision cleared, they saw the Vault Hunters fighting a gigantic monster as Jack watched, a vicious grin on his face. 

_The Warrior…it’s here… _

The tide was turning, except, it wasn’t. The Warrior was destroyed and before they knew it, Jack had a gun to his head. Time seemed to slow at the sight of a barrel pushed between the eyes of their lover. A wave of emotions crashed over them, fear, rage, sadness………

…….Jack wanted them to hide but….

They didn’t hesitate.

A crack echoed through the air, and the gun flew from Lilith’s hand. She and the Vault Hunters whipped around, guns lifting, but shots peppered the ground around them as Nyx roared from their spot.

“**_MOVE A FUCKING INCH AND YOU DIE!!”_**

The Vault Hunters complied, guns lowering, but of course, Lilith was a stubborn bitch. She spun to face Jack again, pulling out a second gun and pushing it right between his eyes, “This is for Roland.”

** _BAM_ **

_Not today…not him…_

Amber eyes shot wide, staring open-mouthed from shock, “H-how? How did you-”

Breathing hard with a hand to their shoulder, blood seeping out from between robotic fingers, Nyx growled low, eyes flaring purple, “Take a fuckin guess.” They reached up, shoving off their hood and dragging down their mask with bloody fingers. Normally blue tattoos glowed bright purple with the power of a pissed off, eridium-enhanced, Siren.

The other Vault Hunters advanced slowly, weapons raising in response to the new, stronger than expected, threat. As they moved forward, Nyx stepped back, staying in front of Jack protectively. “Stay…stay the fuck back.” Reaching back with their free hand, they curled bloody fingers around Jack’s own stained palm, keeping him close and safe.

Yet even as they stayed determined to protect him, a broken whisper caught their attention. 

“It’s….it’s okay, Nyx….don’t…don’t die for me…please..please Nyxie…”

Nyx….Nyx had only ever heard him that broken once before…and it pissed them off just as much as it tore at their heart. Tears threatened to spill out as they shook their head, “No..no if you’re going down…you aren’t going alone..” Grip tightening on his hand, Nyx glared at Lilith, refusing to budge even as Jack continued to plead for them to go. 

“Go ahead. Do it. There’s…there’s nothing..”

The tears flowed free, Nyx finding it hard to keep the sobs out of their voice, even as their hands started to tremble. “There’s nothing you can do…that will hurt more than…than losing Angel…” Shaking their head weakly, the sobs became audible despite their best efforts.

“I don’t care…what you think of us…we loved her…we loved her so much…” Head drooping, the light from their marks finally faded as they backed into the familiar warmth of Jack’s chest. Distantly the felt Jack’s chin drop onto their shoulder, “Go ahead….I want to see her again…I…” Turning their head slightly, they pressed a shaky kiss to Jack’s lips, crying weakly as they waited for death.

“I love you, Jack…”

They noticed Lilith raising her gun in their peripheral vision. 

“….I love you too, Nyx.”

** _BANG BANG_ **


End file.
